elemental_shiftfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Shift Wiki
Welcome to the Elemental Shift Wiki Welcome to the Elemental Shift Wiki! This wiki is about a made-up universe where everyone has an elemental power. The powers are limited to six different abilities. Either one of these six can be fused with Light to form a Pure or White form. Or they can be fused to Shadow that corrupts them into a Dark or Corrupted element Back-story Elemental Shift is a made-up story about a world where everyone has elemental powers named Shifters. These powers can be added onto with Light or Shadow, influencing the abilities of the power. Light powers are either Pure or White. Shadow powers are either Corrupted or Black. However, Pure or Corrupted powers are usually a 1 in every 100,000 Shifters, so it is uncommon for a Pure or Corrupt Shifter to exist. Those that have the Pure of Corrupt abilities, called Dual Shifters, have more of a chance of being... a Hero among the other Shifters. However, there is an entity to these people. He/she is known as the... Divine Hero. This God-like entity is capable of wielding all of the elements, as well as fusing them all into one power, called Omni-Divinity. This warrior fought off all the evil Shifters and brought prosperity. Afterwards, he/she disappeared. Leaving no traces to his/her whereabouts. So the Divine Hero faded into legend, reappearing only to defeat all the evil Shifters and bring peace. So far, only 15 true Divine Heroes have existed and appeared. The power appears in a person born of the Divine Hero's blood every 16 generations. If a Divine Hero has fulfilled his destiny, he can keep his powers and live life to the fullest. However, these powers can corrupt this hero and turn him into an Unholy Hero. If this happens, another Divine hero will be born and will grow up to defeat and destroy the Unholy Hero. Multiple Divine Heroes and Unholy Heroes can exist at a time, though not all of them are the true Divine Hero. They have been lucky enough to have been born with the same abilities as the true Divine Hero. This series focuses on one of the true Divine Hero's descendants, named Hunter Flameson. We will follow his actions as he attends the most prestigious Shifter Academy there is, Balance Academy. In this school, he will meet new friends, allies, enemies, and, of course, love interests. All of this will be role-played by me, PyroHunter16, and my friends. Please, feel free to make a character with any of the four elements. We will be willing to allow you to join the Role-Play once we have carefully debated and considered the inclusion to the RP. Good character making! Latest Activity Rules and Guidelines I'll list the rules here: * Do not edit another user's page without permission. * Do not spam messages. * Try to create a character with one of the four main powers. If you want to have a Pure or Corrupted power, please link your character in my message wall and I will determine if you have been accepted. * Do NOT try to copy or plagiarize another user's character. Try to have a more unique character in terms of appearance, personality, and overall everything but powers. * Swearing will not be tolerated. Please keep your language to an appropriate level. * Have fun! This a character base template: Base Template Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse